Instrumentation for trace compound detection and identification are perpetually pushed for increased sensitivity, lower detection limits, higher resolution and smaller physical size. The most sensitive instruments available include mass spectrometers (MS), which require high vacuum and are bulky with typical volumes on the order of 0.2 m3. MS instruments can be either linear quadrupole or quadrupole ion traps. A second type of instrument, but which operates at atmospheric pressure, is the ion mobility spectrometer (IMS). Although the IMS and its closely related cousin, the Differential Mobility Spectrometer (DMS), have demonstrated sub-ppb detection capabilities, resolution between peaks is often poor, and for unknown multi-analyte mixtures, often peaks, and thus species, cannot be resolved.